Finding My True Path Part 1
by lionangel1
Summary: Bella in this story is taking back her true nature. Hidden in plain site for over 6000 yrs. She is stronger and more powerful vampire of her kind. Many believe her to be a myth others know her for a fact.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the character in this story…. I just wanted Bella to have the upper hand instead of Edward. In this story Bella isn't really human she has several gift.. She has visions, shield physical, mental, she has human traits at will and she can erase memories and basically she is a sponge… **

**Bella Pov)**

I'm being driven home right after my disastrous birthday party. I got a paper cut and ended up being thrown into a table and had to get stitches. Jasper tried to kill me and if that wasn't bad enough Edward now wont talk to me. I tried to talk to him but he just cut me off and yelled at me. So I decided not to say another word. Here I am staring out the car window thinking over ever thing that happened tonight. I couldn't think of anything to say to make this better. He pulled up to my house and I got out of the car and he drove off. He didn't even wait for me to get into the house before he took off.

I walked into the house and put a fake smile on my face and told dad I was going to bed. I really wasn't tired I was just drained and need to think. I walked into my room and sat on my bed thinking over everything that has happened over the last year. Past conversation kept repeating over and over in my head. Edward **" If it gets to be to much I'm pretty sure I could leave" **I didn't know why, but I'm pretty sure he is going to leave me and take the easy way out. That was the first time I ever thought of him as a coward. His answer to everything is to run away from everything that is hard. Edward **" As long as it's what is best for you." **I turned on the radio and tried to block out my thoughts and his voice. I laid in my bed tried not thinking just listening to the music.

**Kristinia DeBarge - Goodbye lyrics**

**Am I supposed to put my life on holdbecause you don't know how to actand you don't know where your life is goingAm I supposed to be torn apart, broken hearted, in a corner crying?Pardon me if I don't show itI don't care if I never see you againI'll be alrightTake this final piece of advice and get yourself together,but either way baby, I'm gone**

**chorus:**

**I'm so over it, I've been there and backChanged all my numbers and just in case you're wonderingI got that new I'm a single girl swagGot me with my girls and we're singin' it... Sing!na na na na hey, na na na na heyhey hey heygoodbyena na na na hey, na na na na hey,hey hey heygoodbyeCut my hair 'cuz it reminded me of youI know you like the long 'do,had to switch my attitude upThinkin' of changing up how I ride, No moreon the passenger sidetoo bad you miss out on the way that I drive itI don't care if I never see you againI'll be alrightTake this final piece of advice and get yourself together,but either way baby, I'm goneChorus:**

**I'm so over it, I've been there and backChanged all my numbers and just in case you're wonderingI got that new I'm a single girl swagGot me with my girls and we're singin' it...sing!na na na na hey, na na na na heyhey hey heygoodbyena na na na hey, na na na na hey,hey hey heygoodbyehey hey, hey hey heygoodbyeChorus:**

**I'm so over it, I've been there and backChanged all my numbers and just in case you're wonderingI got that new I'm a single girl swagGot me with my girls and we're singin' it... sing!na na na na hey, na na na na hey,hey hey heygoodbyena na na na hey, na na na na heyhey hey heygoodbyena na na na hey, na na na na heyhey hey heygoodbyena na na na hey, na na na na heyhey hey heygoodbye**

**goodbye**

**goodbye**

Instead I was hit with a vision of him breaking up with me and telling me he didn't love me and I was not good enough for him. He told me I was a pet and nothing more than a distraction in his endless existence. Told me that he and his family were leaving and he didn't want me in there lives. That he was tired of pretending that he loved me. Instead of pain and feeling unloved I was beyond furious. **"Fucking coward"** {I yelled} No matter what I said it doesn't matter, it's always has to be his fucking way. I needed time to think and to plan I have an advantage that they don't know about I have a shield around me. It would prevent Alice from seeing my plans.

I'm sitting on my bed thinking and trying to calm myself. When another song came on and it was like someone was telling me something.

**Blind by Ke$ha**

**I think you got the best of me. You're sleeping with the enemy. You left me *all* Alone Alone Alone Alone The beat drops. I'm so low. My heart stops, I already know. You left me *all* Alone, Alone, Alone, Alone. I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me You're never gonna catch me cry. (Oh, Woah. Oh, Woah) You must be blind if you can't see You'll miss me till the day you die. (Oh, Woah. Oh Woah) Without me, you're nothing. You must be blind if you can't see You'll miss me till the day you die. (Oh, Woah. Oh, Woah) **

**I've let go, finally over you. This drama that you put me through. I'm better *all* Alone, Alone, Alone, Alone. The beat drops. You're so low. It's last call and it's gotten old. Now look who's *all* Alone, Alone, Alone, Alone. I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me You're never gonna catch me cry. (Oh, Woah. Oh, Woah) You must be blind if you can't see You'll miss me till the day you die. (Oh, Woah. Oh Woah) If you love me, you're nothing. You must be blind if you can't see You'll miss me till the day you die. (Oh, Woah. Oh, Woah) (And I) I trusted you. You were the first. Then you lied, and it gets worse. You broke me down, now just look around. Who's *all* Alone, now? Who's all alone now? I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me You're never gonna catch me cry. (Oh, Woah. Oh, Woah) You must be blind if you can't see You'll miss me till the day you die. (Oh, Woah. Oh Woah) Without me, you're nothing. You must be blind if you can't see You'll miss me till the day you die. **

I am not going to let him break up with me, I'm going to leave him. I'm not going to say anything to him. Really shouldn't matter who leaves first it's already over in his book right? There really isn't anyway to make this better can't change his mind. I'm not going to sit here waiting for him to destroy what is left of my heart. I placed my shield up and I packed my clothes and my money. I hide my bag under my bed and went off to take a shower. I know Alice won't see what I'm planning because of me blocking her. I didn't know were I was going but I know I can't stay here. I walk down stairs to my dad and I use my other gift to erase his memory of me. When he wakes up in the morning he won't even remember he ever had a daughter. Even though I loved him we really were not related in anyway. I just made him believe I was his daughter. { Glamour }I threw my shield out to the entire town and erase myself from everything. There will be no record of me ever being here. I know it won't work on Vampires but humans it works just fine. Charlie came in and checked on me and went off to his room. I waited an hour and I threw my shield out and didn't pick up any of them on or near the house. I grabbed my bag and walked out to my truck taking one last look of the house and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

_I had to drive as far away as possible, I didn't want them catching up to me. That's if they even bothered to look for me at all. I wanted to start a new life and try as hard as I could to forget them aka Cullen's. It hurt my heart to know not only had I lost the love of my life but my family as well. How can he just let us go so easily I just didn't make any since to me. I thought he loved me but I was wrong about that as well. Our relationship was doomed from the start, and that had nothing to do with what he is like he thought. I guess they got a kick out of all the pain they caused me. I wonder if I'm the first one they did this to or are there many in different towns. I didn't want to think about this any more. More and more I thought about it the more I got angry. _

_I kept driving until I got to tired to go any further. I'm going to buy a new car in the morning. Can't start fresh if my truck is so easily found if there looking for me. I pulled off the freeway and rented a motel room it was down the street from some car dealer ships. Living all these years I had money that I hardly touched. I have more than enough to start a new life and to attend school or get a job. I got out of the truck and walked to the office and rented a room for the night and asked for a 11am wake up call._

_I grabbed my bag and headed into my room it's wasn't fancy but not to shabby. I went straight to bed I'm to tired to do anything else. It's around 5am in Forks right now. I hit the bed within minutes I was out like alight. I had a dream I was in the Forest back in Forks. Edward looking at me with a cold and heartless expression. Telling me I was nothing more than a distraction and he would never love me. I fell to the floor curled in a ball and cried he laughed and ran away. I lurched straight up in bed and I couldn't avoid the tears that fell from my eyes. How could anyone do that to someone? Why did I love him so much? I gave him to much power to hurt me I felt so numb. I looked at my cell and I had 30 missed calls and 20 messages and that doesn't include the text messages. _

_My cell rang again I looked at the caller id it was him again. I was still crying and couldn't talk. I needed to hear his voice so I answered it. Edward: __**"Bella were the hell are you?" **__I just cried couldn't talk __**" What is wrong why are you crying?**__**Love please tell me were you are I need to know your alright." **__No! and I cried feeling the pain in my chest tighten I needed the pain to go away. {Sobbed} Edward __**" No! Your not going to tell me were you are? Why the hell not? Dam it where the hell are you? Why can't Alice see you?" **__I didn't have it in me to listen to him yell at me anymore so I just hung up. He called back but I just ignored his calls I didn't want to listen anymore. _

_I got in the truck and drove down the road to the dealership and looked at the cars. I found a brand new Black Bmw that was in my price range and I bought it. I drove back to the hotel and dropped it off and walked back to the dealership to get the truck. On the way back I notice a mother walking down the road with two kids. I pulled over and got out of the truck and waited until she got close. I said Hello my name is Bella and I notice you walking down the road with your children. I wanted to give you my truck since I just got a new car. I don't want anything for it I just didn't want it to be towed away if you could use it. I handed her the keys and I signed the title over to her. _

_She hugged me crying I hugged her back and she just said __**" Thank you." **__I started to walk away but she said __**" Bella I'm sorry for being rude you just caught me off guard. My name is Adrian and this is my daughter Jessica and my son Jonathan." **__We talked for a few minutes and we hugged and I walked back to the hotel. I grabbed my bag and headed to my car and got back on the freeway. I turned on the radio tired of hearing nothing but the voices in my head. I heard my phone ring and looked at the caller id and it was Alice. I answered it to see what she had to say. "Hello" I said _

_Alice __**" Bella were are you? Edward is going crazy not know if your safe or not." **_

_I said " Why? He is the one that decided to leave me not the other way around." _

_Alice __**" Why do you say that Bella? Edward never said that to you." **__I was so mad so I zoomed in on her and Edward and threw them into a fucking wall. Still watching them they where frozen in shock._

_Emmet yelled __**" What the fuck was that" **__The look on his face I just couldn't help but laugh. _

_I said " Don't fucking lie to me I'm really not in the fucking mood to hear more lies. See what you don't know is I'm really not human and just like you, Jasper and Edward have gifts so do I. Where you are limited to only one gift I have many. I have visions just like your's but mine is not based on decisions mine is on fact. I saw what he was going to say I saw you leave with your family. So don't lie to me you where all going to leave like I don't mean shit. I can see the you and your family's shocked faces. _

_Alice __**" How are you watching us right now? What do you mean your not human? I don't understand Bella, your not making any since at all." **_

_I said " Do you know there are more than one kind of vampires out in this world? Your kind is what we like to call a Magical Vampire see when you transform into a vampire you keep your soul. I'm what you would call a Demonic Vampire we lose our soul's when we transform. We have blood in our system we can't change a person into a vampire unless we drain them almost to the brink of death then give them our blood. For once we do this we are bonded to that person for all eternity we are stronger and faster than your kind and the older we get the stronger we are. We have fangs and can't live off of animal blood we can bite humans and leave them alive we don't suffer from blood lust like your kind do. As for gift I can unlike the other's of my kind can walk out into the sun. I still have human traits heart beat which I can turn off an on at will. _

_Alice said __**" If that is true why did you want Edward to change you?"**_

_I said " I wanted to know if he really loved me enough to want to change me. I was going to tell him the whole story but he chose not to spend eternity with me. I was not going to bond with him if that was not his choice. Once we bond we can feel each other's emotions and hear each other's thought and would be so connected stronger bond than you could ever imagine. _

_Alice __**" Bella how long have you been a Demonic Vampire?" **_

"_I am over 6 thousand years old I unlike my kind was born this way. I am the oldest of my kind that I know of. I have not met any older than I am." I said_

_Carlisle said __**" Bella I have never heard of such types of vampires. If what you say is true why haven't we heard of them?" **_

_I said " Carlisle who the hell do you think wrote your fucking laws. Aro is in charge because I put him there. Not by choice but he was a better choice than his fucking brothers. Hold on I need to make a call real quick since you have no faith in my character."_

_Placing them on hold I called Aro on my private line in the castle. _

_Aro said __**" Hello Bella dear how are you?"**_

_I said " Aro I'm going to connect this call with Carlisle Cullen so you can explain to them about demonic vampires and what I am. _

_Aro said __**" Your going to tell them?"**_

_I said "No I am going to allow you to tell them since they do not believe in what I tell them."_

_Aro said " As you wish dear Bella."_

_I connected the call I said " Go ahead Aro explain to them what I am and how old I am as well._

_Aro said " Hello Carlisle how is my dear friend?"_

_I said " Aro cut the crap and do as I tell you NOW! { I yelled}_

_Aro said " Sorry Bella I just didn't want to start off being rude._

_I said " Forgive me Aro I'm just not in a very good mood right now."_

_Aro said __**" It's quite alright Bella I understand. Carlisle there are two types of vampires in this world. Bella is over 6 thousand years old and she was born to this life. She is stronger than we are and she was born without a soul. She unlike other's of her kind can go out in the sun and has human traits she also has several powers and gets more every year. If I am not mistaken she is a sponge of some sorts she can copy any power at will and is very strong and powerful. The reason you have never heard of there kind is because there are laws that prevent us from talking about them. The only reason I'm telling you now is because Bella is telling me to tell you. For she is the one who wrote the laws she is allowing me to speak of it. Don't for any reason speak of this conversation to anyone. To speak of it is a death sentence. Don't be fooled Bella will know if you repeat this conversation to anyone beyond your family. She doesn't have to be in the same state as you to kill you. **_

_Carlisle said __**" I understand and I believe my family understands why we have never heard of such type of vampire's before. **_

_Aro said __**" Bella is that all you needed from me?"**_

_I said " Yes Aro that will be all and do wish the family a hello for me."_

_Aro said " __**I will Bella and I hope you will visit very soon. You know your room is still here when ever you are ready to come home for a visit**__._

_I said " I'll keep that in mind bye Aro"_

_Aro said __**" It was nice talking to you Carlisle"**_

_Carlisle said __**" It was nice talking to you as well."**_

_Aro hung up the phone and it was just us on the line. I said " That was very illuminating don't you think Carlisle?"_

_Carlisle said " Bella you new what we where, and you never told us what you are why? Did you lack faith in all of us or just Edward?"_

_I said " I told you why I never told you in my 6 thousand years I have never bonded with anyone. When I turn off my human nature any vampire could since my power and my strength. There are many out there that are just power hungry that would bond with me in a heart beat but that would be for power not for love. What Aro failed to mention is that through our bonded we pass our strengths to that vampire so they would be just as powerful as I am. So you see now why I never told anyone what I am or what I can do. If I choose wrong that could change the world we live in and not for the good. I can not die believe me I have tried many ways to die and nothing worked._

_Edward yelled __**"What! How the hell can you say that? Bella where the hell are you?"**_

_I said " If you don't want to know something then don't fucking listen. FYI the world does not revolve around you. You keep making decisions for everyone thinking you know what's best for them and you don't know shit. So keep your mouth shut before I shut it for you. I zoomed in on him and flung him against the wall a few times. _

_Emmet yelled __**" What the hell?" **_

_I said " Sorry he just really pissed me off"_

_**Jasper said " Bella I am very sorry for what I have caused. You would not be running from us if I learned to control myself better."**_

_I said " Jasper you are stronger than any of the vampires in your family. I to am empath because of you. I felt the blood lust and wanted to bite myself which would have been really funny. To see your faces when I bite myself you need to stop letting them tell you that you are weak. They have no understanding of the emotions that affect you. Five other Vampires pushing blood lust to you as well as your own. I think you did quiet well I am proud of you."_

_**Jasper said " Thank you I never looked at it that way, but I have not lived for as long as you have. **_

_I laughed and said " Don't start with the old jokes, I think I have heard them all."_

_Alice said __**" Bella are you coming back home?"**_

_I said " No! I am not coming back it's time for me to move on"_

_Edward said __**" Bella please, I was only going to say that because I wanted you to have a human life. That was the only reason, I love you and was willing to give up my happiness for your happiness. Why don't you understand that, I don't want to be without you. I felt it was best, I know I was wrong. Hell you should of told me it would never of gone on this way."**_

_I said " I guess we will never know if that is true or not. You only just now change your mind because you found out what I was. You should of accepted me for me without having to know my secrets. You should of decided to spend eternity with me, but you chosen to do it without me. Now we both have to live with your decision." _

_Edward said __**" Bella, no I'm sorry please don't do this come home."**_

_I said " Sorry but it was to easy for you and your family to leave me. Didn't matter what that would of done to me. I was just the weak human and didn't matter what pain that would of cause me."_

_Esme said " Bella we are a family we were leaving so you wouldn't be put in danger anymore."_

_I said " I don't abandon those I call my family for any reason so don't say I am part of your family. You all fucking voted yes to leaving so fucking deal with it."_

_Rosalie said __**" Don't you dare talk to her like that! You have done nothing but tear this family up since you got here. I wish you never showed up in our lives. We all would have been better off if you never came in the first place. I for one am happy that your out of our lives for good." **_

_Emmet said __**" Rosalie that is not true and you know it." **__That fucking did it I fucking snapped. I zoomed in on Rosalie and I flung her ass across the room and through two walls._

_I said " You have been a bitch to me since I showed up. I don't give a shit what crap you have gone through I have seen shit that you will never comprehend in your sheltered vampire life. I have never been human like you never had a soul but you do. You fill yours existence with hate and vengeance and jealousy. You may have looks but u are still ugly and think only of yourself. You treat others like shit to make you feel better you and your opinions is another reason why Edward was leaving me. {Threw her ass into another wall and slammed her on the floor.} You have Emmet why the fuck you care so much. News flash we don't give a shit about your opinion now Edward lost his mate but you have yours. I flung her ass threw another fucking wall and tore off her arm. I smacked her across the fucking room through another wall. I should just kill you right now and rid this world of your ugliness. I won't and that is only because of Emmet. I unlike you have a heart and would feel bad for him. To spend his existence alone without his mate."_

_I zoomed in on the family and seen there shocked faces. I had to laugh because they are learning just how powerful I really am. I said " I can be out of the county or across the world and I can still crush you. Don't fucking temps me bitch. I can read your mind right now and I can tell you I don't like what I'm hearing. I zoomed in on her mind and her body and sent her all the pain she has cause me and Edward because of her being a bitch. I watched as she buckled over holding her chest together and whimpering in pain. _

_Carlisle ran to her and so did the other's to see what was wrong with her. _

_Emmet yelled __**"Bella stop what ever it is that you are doing stop it now. Please I can't bare to see her like this is not you Bella."**_

_I pulled back and she relaxed she looked around I guess waiting for the pain to start again. Emmet picked her up and held her in his arms and rocked her back and forth telling her how much he loved her. Carlisle was reattaching her arm. _

_Alice said __**" What did you do to her Bella?"**_

_I said " I let her feel the pain that she has caused me. Now she will have a glimpse in what it feels like to lose a mate."_

_Rosalie said __**" I'm so sorry so very sorry, I was wrong and selfish. I didn't think it would hurt you like that."**_

_I said " You must be really stupid or just plain slow. DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME! You didn't care at all because you weren't going to lose anyone or feel the pain and loss." I sent her another round of pain she buckled into Emmet and screamed once again._

_Esme said __**" Bella! Please stop hurting her, she understands now we all do. I'm sorry for not sticking by you, but I did what I thought was best. For that I am very sorry that I hurt you Bella. I have always look at you as a daughter and that will never change." **__I couldn't be angry with Esme she was being honest and she really did love me. I zoomed in on her and sent her a wave of love and hugged her. She looked shocked not really sure if that really just happened or not. _

_Jasper said __**" You don't have to suffer like that, all you have to do tell us were you are. I have never felt that much pain from anyone, I don't know how you can talk so easily."**_

_Edward said __**" Bella, please come back I can see the pain your in and I don't like it. I love you and it's killing me to know how much you are suffering. I want to spend eternity with you, I just didn't want to take everything away from you. Please try to understand, why I was going to do it."**_

_I felt my chest tighten and a sob broke out of me I had to pull over. The pain was worse the farther I drove away from him. The pain was so bad I couldn't talk and I projected it to the whole Cullen family. I didn't do it on purpose I lost control of my emotions. Jasper tried to over throw the pain but it was to much for him to handle. Then it happened I went numb I couldn't feel couldn't do much of anything just lay there._

_Edward yelled __**" Bella! Bella were the fuck are you? Answer me dam it were are you? You need help Bella you can't do this alone. Stop being so stubborn for once and let us let me help you." **__I couldn't talk or feel anything but the emptiness that was consuming me. _

_Edward yelled __**" Alice can you see were she is?"**_

_Alice said sadly __**" I can't find her anywhere its almost like she doesn't exist."**__ { She sobbed }_

_Emmet said __**" I can't believe we all did that to her. I don't like to see my sister going through that kind of pain. Bella please tell us were you are? I have always thought of you as a little sister and I love you and I can't bare to see you in this kind of pain."**_

_They heard a car door open and heard a males voice. Unknown voice __**" My Queen what has happened to you? Erica! **__{The man yelled } __**She has no life in her eye's we need to bring her to the nest.**_

_Erica yelled __**"Bella! Bella! Can you hear me please tell me who did this to you? Alcide please help me pick her up, drink Bella drink"**_

_Edward yelled __**"What the hell is going on? Who the hell are they and why are they calling Bella Queen?"**_

_Alcide __**" Godric is not going to like this, who ever hurt his mate will pay with there lives."**_

_Edward yelled __**" That is my mate! Who the hell is Godric?"**_

_Erica said __**" Bella, does not know Godric is her true mate. That has always been block from her visions. Don't you dare tell her she has to find that on her own." **_

_Alcide said __**" You fly her to the nest and I will drive her car. I will inform the others that the queen has finally been found."**_

_Erica said __**" Good choice seeing how wolves can fly. **__{ she laughed at her own joke } _


	3. Chapter 3

**{Alcide Pov}**

I go into Bella's car and started driving down the road. I heard yelling and screaming coming from Bella's cell phone. I picked the phone up and said

"Hello" I heard someone yell **"Edward we will find her calm the fuck down."** I said " Find who? Who the hell is this?"

Unknown male said " Hello my name is Carlisle and we are friends of Bella's. Who am I speaking to?"

I said " I am Alcide I am a Were protector of the Queen Bella?"

Carlisle said **" Is she alright? We love Bella she is part of the family and really want to know if she is alight."**

I said " Someone hurt her really badly she has no life in her eye's. Would you know what took the light from her eye's since you know her so well?"

**Carlisle said "My son Edward was dating Bella and they fell in love. Bella got a paper cut and my other son Jasper tried to attack her. Edward and the family decided to leave her to keep her safe."**

Edward said **" We didn't know….. I mean to say… she never told us what she was. I wanted to protect her from our world and give her a happy human life. I was planning on leaving her, when she got a vision of me taking her to the forest. I was going to lie to her tell her I didn't love her hoping she would move on. Instead I broke her heart and left her a shell and in so much pain.. I love her and I'm so sorry but at the time I didn't know what she was besides human."**

I said **" Do you relies what you have done? I have a bond with Bella being her protector and I felt the pain you put her through. I was all the way across the country when I felt her pain. I tracked her finding her curd in a ball with no signs of life. I have known Bella for over three thousand years and never once have I seen her is such pain."**

Edward said **" Please Alcide tell me how to find her, I can't live without her."**

I said " I can't tell you for that is her decision. All I can say is Godric will not be happy at the state the queen is in, neither will the other's. I will try to explain on your behalf but I can't guarantee all will be well."

Alice said **" Who is Godric? Why did you say he was her true mate?"**

Edward said **" She is my mate get that straight right now." **I just ignored that idiot and answer the question's.

I said " Godric is a Roman Warrior very old vampire not as old as Bella but he is just as feared as she is. Any that go against him does not live to see another day. Godric's beast claimed Bella over two thousand years ago but she ran away. There kind all it takes is a look and that is all it takes. The seer couldn't find Bella at all due to her gifts and she has been living in plain sight since. I couldn't track her or find her until I felt her yesterday. Bella has never met Godric so she does not know."

Esme said **" What happens if her beast does not want to claim him?"**

I said " If she does not accept him then they will not be bonded. She has to will him her blood in order for him to gain any of her strength. If her beast does claim him, then all ties will be lost to your family. I am sorry but that is all I really can say without crossing the line. I really must go. I will tell her that you would like to speak to her once she is awaken."

Edward said **" Please tell her that I love her for me."**

" I will tell her not sure how she will take it." I hung up and I dialed the nest and ask to speak to Godric.

"**Hello" **Godric speaking

I said " We found her and she is not in a good way. Erica should be there very soon. She needs blood and you need to get a hold of a healer for she has no light in her eyes."

"**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY MATE?" {**Godric yelled} I heard something break in the back ground and I new he was losing it. I'm really glad I am not any were near him right now. I took a deep breath and I continued to tell him what happened so far.

I said " It seems Bella fell in love with a vampire named Edward. She got injured something to do with a paper cut. His brother tried to attack her due to blood lust. He and his family decided to leave her to give her a human life. ( I heard laughter and growls the back ground ) Bella had gotten a vision that night, and she saw what he was going to do. In the vision he told her he didn't love her, and that he was tired of pretending that he did." **" HE DID WHAT? I WILL MAKE HIM PAY FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE" **I took another deep breathe and continued. " His family told me that they all loved her and wanted to protect her from there world. They have never seen Bella in her true form, and did not know the truth. She has stayed in her human form for so long that they never new. The emotions I got from her through our bonds were a cross between vampire and human. I'm not sure her human self is able to handle such strong emotions. It's almost like she was in a battle with herself. I felt love, extreme anger, hate, revenge and extreme hurt enough to knock me to the ground."

Godric said **" He better hope she will be fine or I will kill him personally. No body touches or hurt's what is Mine and gets away with it."**

I said " I should be there within the hour and Erica should be about there by now."

Godric said **" We shall talk more when you arrive." **

Dam all is can say is he is not to happy and I feel sorry for that boy. I have seen Godric angry many times. Enough to know, when he uses that calm voice you just better back the fuck away. Maybe when his beast finally claims Bella, he will not be so wound up all the time. All I could say is god I hope so or we are all in trouble.

**{Erica's Pov}**

I am almost at the nest and Bella has not woken yet or shown any signs of life. I will kill who ever did this to her they will not go unpunished. She looks so shattered I can see in her eye's that she has lost her will to go on. Godric will not be happy when he see's her. He has been searching for her for two thousand years. Now that he found her, he will not let her go. Many had died over the last two thousand years for failing to find her. I have barred witness to his beast and I know it's not pretty. I'm lucky that he looks upon me as a sister and would never harm me in any form he took.

I open the door to the nest to find Godric and the nest waiting for us. I took her straight to the room and laid her down on the bed. Godric followed behind me along with other members of the nest. I turned around and was met face to face with a pissed off Godric. I bowed to him before I spoke to him. I said " I gave her some of my blood but she would not drink on her own. I have tried to wake her up but she shows no sign of life. I don't know what happened but this is how we found her. I am so sorry we had failed to find her sooner."

Godric nodded and said **" You did what you could, now leave us. I would like to be alone with my mate." **We all bowed before walking out of the room and went to stand guard. I looked around to see all that is here and I noticed Eric, Pam, and Chow were not here. I pulled out my cell phone and I called Eric so he could be here.

" **This better be important" **Eric said

I said " We found her and she is not in a good way. Godric is not very happy in the state that she is in."

" **What he hell happened to her? " **He asked

" I don't have all the details but when Alcide and I found her she was lifeless. No light in her eyes. I tried to get her to drink but she would not drink or show any signs of life. Godric needs our support and you really should be here." I told him

" We are on our way, call me when you do find out." he said

I knew Eric was pissed off, he has always looked at her as a sister/mother figure. Mother figure is due to her being Godric's mate. Godric picked a good child to sire Eric is very powerful and vengeful. Getting my thoughts back to the matter at hand.

I said " I just called Eric and he is on his way her as we speak."

Stan said **" I want to know when are we paying lover boy a visit?"**

I said " Who is lover boy?"

Isabel said **" The vampire that broke Bella's heart and left her life less."**

" What! That's what happened to her? What the fuck did he do to her?" I said

**Serenity said " Bella was dating a day walker and his brother tried to attack her after she got a paper cut. He and his family was going to leave her to give her a human life. Bella got a vision of him telling her he pretended to love her and he didn't want her. Basically he told her things to hurt her to make her move on." **I was speechless how could someone be so cold and heartless. If he thought she was human he never should of dated her or let her fall in love with him. I was mad, madder now than I was before. Bella did not deserve what he did to her, even if he felt it was for the right reasons. I grabbed my cell and called Eric and informed him about what happened. He was furious beyond furious and I know he is going to want to have a talk with lover boy.

I heard a car pull up and it was Alcide so I went outside to meet him. I need to get fresh air to clear my head as well. If I was being truth to myself, I would say a room full of pissed off vampires is not a place anyone would want to be. I got outside to find him getting out of the car and I ran to him. I wrapped my arms around him and I kissed him. I missed him so much and we only were separated for an hour. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer kissing me back. I pulling back and said " I love you and I missed you so much."

" **I love you to babe" **Alcide said Then he kissed me again and wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me back into the nest.


	4. Chapter 4

**{Bella's Pov}**

The pain and anger took over and made my powers go haywire. One minute I'm yelling at Edward and his family. Then the next minute I'm in total darkness. I felt as though I was being torn apart, and something was trying to claw it's way out of me. I was battling myself and I couldn't do anything about it. I was just numb and lost in total blackness. I can hear someone yelling my name but I couldn't answer. I heard my car door open and I new who's scent that was Alcide. I new he would take me somewhere safe and protect me. He is one of my trusted guards he always knows when I really need him. I heard sounds but couldn't make out what they were saying. I smelt his mate Erica and felt her trying to hold me up. I tasted blood in my mouth but couldn't swallow or move. **" Help me I can't move." **I tried to say but couldn't will my lips to move.

I felt Erica pull me out of the car carried me bridal style. She said something then she took off into the air. Where the hell is she taking me? I wanted to scream but still nothing came out. Am I dying? Is that why I am trapped in a void? Why does my chest hurt so bad? I wanted to claw open my chest and let what ever the hell out. I couldn't move my body or talk at all. I was trapped in a total blackness. " Fuck my life." I heard sounds but couldn't make out the words. **"DAM IT WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON" **I yelled in my head. I felt us land and smelt other vampires none that were familiar to me. I was about to panic when I smelt a faint trace of Alcide. His scent was maybe a day or two old that did offer me some comfort.

I new I was safe when I felt Erica lay me on a bed. I heard two voice's and some growling in the back ground. Then I was left alone with this unknown vampire. I smelt his scent and I new he was male. I didn't know who he was but, I felt a pull towards him. By his scent I new he was an older powerful vampire. Even though I didn't know who he was I felt oddly comforted by his scent. He said something to me and kissed my lips. I tasted blood in my mouth but still couldn't swallow. I felt him place his arms around me and I felt comfort and safe. The way he held me and kissed me I new he loved me. I decided to just take comfort in his scent to clear my head. I slipped back into total darkness.

**{Godric's Pov}**

I have finally have my mate safe in my arms after all these years. I never gave up hope leaning down I kissed her lips. The beast in me yelled **{MINE!} **I look at her face and took in her scent it comforted me some. She is even more beautiful than she was over two thousand years ago. I looked into her eyes and I can see the pain and conflict that has shattered her heart. I say " Bella my love I have waited over two thousand years to find you. I love you with all that I am, I swear I will make them pay for hurting you. My love can you please look at me? Let me bring you back from your pain. Please Bella my love let me help you. I can't lose you after just finding you."

I felt Eric and new he was close by so I sent him a message. " Eric I need you to call Sonya and tell her I need her now."

Eric spoke **" Pam get Sonya on the phone tell her we need her now. Godric how is she doing?"**

I said " Lifeless"

Eric said **" We just arrived and Alcide went to pick up Sonya. I'm coming in I would like to see her."**

I said **" Only you and no other may come in with you."**

Eric said **" Pam send Sonya straight in when she get's here. Know other may come in beside her and myself." **

Pam said **" Consider it done."**

Eric said **" Thank you Pam." **Eric walked in and I can see the conflict in his eyes. I knew that he loved Bella like a sister. He took one look at her lifeless form. I felt the fire building up inside him. He new as well as I did that when it comes to this other vampire he was mine to deal with. No one hurts what is mine and gets away with it. **" Patience Eric we will both handle it when the time is right." **He just looked at me and nodded

**{Eric's Pov}**

I was in the middle of a meeting, when I received a call from Erica. She informed that Bella had finally been found. For a split second I was happy that she was found. Then she told me how they found her and I was beyond furious. What the hell happened to her? Who the hell could of done this to her? I stood up and punched a couple of walls. I looked at Pam and Chow and said "Let's go now." We took off in the air and headed straight for the nest. I received a call from Erica shortly before we arrived, she told me the whole story. I was ready to rip him and his family apart and burn them. I new if I did my maker would not be to pleased. Godric being her true mate would want to seek his own justice. I walked in the room and seen Godric holding her. She looked so fragile and so weak. I wanted to laugh at my own thoughts, she was anything but weak. I shook my head to clear my thoughts of revenge. I just held her hand and took comfort that she was safe. It brought back memories to the first time I had meet her. It was about 500 years ago when I first meet Bella.

**{Flash back}**

**I had taken a walk to clear my head and found myself in a sticky situation. I was cornered by ten wolves and 4 vampires. They tied me down with silver chains. They intended on draining me dry and killing me. I struggled to get up but couldn't move an inch. I started to get weak from the loss of blood. Then I heard a laugh coming from the end of the alley. Everyone stopped to look at her I did as well. I thought this human girl is crazy she should of ran. The one that looked like the leader said " Blake, Eve take care of that."**

**I yelled " Run" She just smiled back at me and stood her ground. They charged at her and she had no fear in her eye's. My first thought was this girl must be suicidal. I watch as the one called Blake went to grab her. She was so fast I didn't quite see what she was doing. I heard her laugh again and again in between screams then it went silent. I was in shock I looked at her and she was covered in blood. I looked around and body's laid everywhere. She walked up to me with a smile on her face and yanked the chains off of me. She licked my wounds cleaned and lifted me up. She held out a container and told me to drink. I looked her in the eye's for the first time and felt a pull towards her. It didn't feel romantic in anyway but I felt like a sisterly bond with her. She blurred out of my sight and next thing I smelt smoke and burnt hair. I looked toward the smell, and noticed she piled all the body parts and set them on fire. I looked at her and she was standing by the fire. I said **

" **Who and what are you? You smell human and look human but you are not."**

**She l looked at me and said " My name is Bella Swan and I was born a vampire. I am the only one that has been born to this life. As for your other question it is one of my many power's. I am a sponge, I can copy anyone's powers. I gain more and more everyday as of now I have over a thousand."**

I was shocked at what she had just told me. I said " Thank you for helping me. Can I ask how old are you?"

**She smiled at me and said " I'm 5 thousand 5 hundred years old. I am the oldest of our kind that I know of. You my dear Viking brother are going to be very strong and powerful. You maker is very strong as well. I can since it but for some reason I can't see him. To be honest that is the first time that has happened to me. What is your makers name brother?" **

I said " His name is Godric and he is a Roman Warrior." She smiled at me and nodded.

**Bella said " Perhaps one day I can meet your maker. It sounds like he has many stories to tell."**

I said " Would you like to meet him now? I can take you to him if you would like. I'm sure he would love to meet you, and thank you for saving my life."

**She said " I would love to dear brother but I can't right now. You see I know that you and your maker are part of my path. I also know that when we meet it can't be rushed. I got a vision of you dying and I had to stop it. I couldn't stand by and watch my brother being killed. I'm sorry someone is coming and I can't be seen. Until the next time we meet brother stay safe." **She hugged me and then disappeared. I looked over and it was a pissed off Godric. He ran towards me and looked me up and down. Checking to see if I have any injuries I just nodded. I saw him sniffing the air with a shocked look on his face. He said **" She was here, and I lost her again."**

I said " Are you talking about Bella?"

He looked at me and said **" Did you see her? Do you know were I can find her? Were did she go?"**

I told him all that happened and all that she told me. He has a smile on his face. I could since love and longing through our bonds. I looked at him and ask "What is she to us?"

He smiled and said **" She is my true mate."**

I looked at him and said " I'm sorry I let you down."

He said **" Don't she has to follow the path that is laid out for her. If we rush it then all will be lost. I'm just happy that she is safe and can take care of herself."**

**{End of flash back}**

I looked at her and smiled she was right all along. Many things have past since that day. I am now very strong and powerful like she told me. Godric held one hand while I held the other. I had thought about her often wondering when my sister would come back. We have heard many stories about her through out the years. Enough for us to feel comforted knowing she was still out there somewhere. Queen Isabella is one of the most feared vampire in our world. Many have tried to take her down and many have failed. I leaned down and kissed her hand and I said " Bella you were right, our paths have finally crossed once again. This time it's our job to protect you for once. Please come back to us dear sweet sister of mine. Godric needs you we all need you."


	5. Chapter 5

**{Godric Pov}**

We both held her hand and tried to talk her out of this shell. I was starting to grow impatient when there was a knock at the door. " Come in" I look to see it was the Seer "Is there anything you can do to help her?"

"**I can see there is great turmoil going on inside of her. She has been in touch with her human side for far to long. Her vampuric nature is trying to take over." **

I said " Can you help her? What must we do to help her?" I am not a patient man when it come to her. She looked at me and said **" There are a few we can try one more pleasant that the other." **I raised my eye brown at her and said " What are you suggesting?"

She turned towards me and said **" First we can provoke her vampuric side by shocking her. Second we could track down a vampire named Victor. He has the ability to turn off ones power's. It could take months before we track him down. I will leave the decision up to you for she is your mate." **I nodded then she turned and walked out of the room. Eric got up and walk her out. They both new I need time to think over what she had said could I allow someone to hurt her? Allowing someone to hurt my mate and do nothing. Do I want to wait months to track down this Victor. I have to think about what is best for her. I can't stand here watching her suffer and wither away. I took one more look at her. "Bella, I'm sorry but I have to allow this. I hope in the long run you could forgive us both." I kissed her cheek and walk out of the room. I walked to the sitting room were everyone is gathered. I said " Seer you have my permission to do what must be done." The other's looked like they were about to protest. I silence them with a look and they nodded " This was not an easy decision on my part, I did not take it lightly. It is what is best for Bella in the long run. When do you plan on doing this?"

"**I need to prepare and gather all I need so tomorrow night." **I nodded and walked back to my love. It's going to take all that I have in me not to kill her for harming my mate. I walked back to the room with a heavy heart. I have waited for so long and this boy destroyed her. Through our bonds Eric had told me the whole story and I was not pleased. I wrapped my arm around her breathed in her scent. That was the only thing that rooted me in this spot. I wanted so badly to rip him to shreds' and burn the piece's. Make him and his family pay for what they had caused. I kissed her head and let the sleep of death take me.

**The next day….**

I woke up looking at my beautiful mate the love of my life. I looked at her for any signs of change and found none. I started to feel the anger boiling up inside of me again. My beast wanted revenge and his mate and was growing impatient. Leaning into her taking in her scent was the only comfort I could seek. I called Eric through our bonds to have Pam come and watch Bella. I waited until she walked in the room. I got up and kissed Bella on the cheek and walked out. I looked around the room until I spotted Alcide. " I would like Erica and you to track down this vampire named Victor. Ask Aro if you need any assistance in locating him. I would like him found a soon as possible. They both nodded and walked out the room.

" Eric, when the Seer arrives bring her in immediately. Stan, Pam, and Chow will attend as well." I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I knew I had to stay calm for Isabella's sake. I was worried about losing my temper it's my job to protect Isabella. Killing anyone that dares to harm her in anyway. I needed someone to prevent that from happening. Through our bonds I received a wave of understanding. Eric being my child, understands why I needed them to attend. " Isabel, you are in charge of getting Bella blood. The rest will stand guard and only come in the room if needed." I turned around and walked back into the room. " You may go Pam thank you." she bowed before walking out. I laid down and wrapped my arm around her again. I notice while I was gone Pam changed her clothes. She was now in a red "Bite Me" tee-shirt and black shorts. I chuckled and sent a wave of gratitude to Pam. I pulled her to lay on my chest and held her. I told her all about myself in hope that she would be able to hear me. I ran my fingers through her hair and breathing in her sent. Trying to comfort her and myself at the same time. We laid like that for hours until the Seer finally arrived.

**{Eric's Pov}**

I could feel it through our bond's that Godric was ready to lose it. I kept everyone at bay not wanting to push him. He needed time to calm and prepare himself. It's in his nature to protect what he deems as his. Godric has killed several vampires for plotting against his mate. He never wanted to push her and I understood why. He has been keeping track of her through out the years. We have ears out there they report to us if there is a plot against her. Everyone know the law so they do not speak of Godric in front of her. That is an immediate death sentence to speak of it. In the middle of my musing I heard a knock at the door. Pam greeted the Seer and walk her into the front room. " Hello Seer please follow me." I said

We walked into the room and we all gathered around the bed. Godric stood up taking a deep breath. He said **" Thank you for coming and I hope you understand why they will attend as well." {**He nodded in our direction}

She looked at him and smiled then said **" I do understand any questions before we start." **

I said " Yes I have one" everyone turned to look at me. " If this does work she is going to be pissed. Don't you think we should move back just a little to give her some space. Also Seer if anything goes wrong you are to run to the door. There will be several that are standing by to pull you out of the room."

Godric said **" Yes I agree with Eric. The Seer and I will stand on both side of her. The rest will space our around the room. Do not under estimate Isabella she has a wicked temper. You are not allowed to harm her only hold her in place if needed. I will not tolerate anyone harming her" **Everyone nodded and the Seer went to go set up. We all got into our positions. About ten minutes later she was set up and ready to begin. I hope we are doing the right thing.

{Edwards Pov}

I'm going out of my mind not knowing if Bella is alright. The last time we talk something happened to her and I don't know what. Alcide said she had no light in her eye's. Almost like she was lifeless and my heart broke knowing I did that to her. I wanted to run to her so bad but she wouldn't tell us were she was. Alcide said something about bringing her to the nest. Where ever the hell that is. Carlisle called Aro seeing if he would tell us and he was no help. Bella must be really powerful if Aro is afraid of her. I didn't think anything could make that bastard scared. Alice keep looking into Bella's future but got nothing. I heard Alice gasp and I ran down stairs she was having a vision about Bella.

{Vision}

Bella laid on a bed with her eye's open looking lifeless. There was object around her and tape every were hooked to a machine. I notice a male and a female standing close to her. {I growled} The woman turn to the male and she said " Are you sure about this?" The male took a deep breath and nodded. She turned and flicked on the machine and Bella started screaming. I yelled "No" She blurred into a crouch position growling and ready to kill. Other's flew into the room at this point pulling the woman out of the room. I watched in horror as 5 other's surrounded her.

{End of vision}

I yelled " No" Before dropping to my knees and sobbing. My mother ran to me holding me. I felt helpless I failed to protect her I couldn't hear anyone. Bella's scream's filled my mind and kept replaying it over and over. I wanted to kill those who harmed my mate. The visual of Bella kept repeating over and over in my head. I stood up and ran out the house I had to get away. I ran out of the house and started knocking down trees and smashing boulder's. Jasper and Emmet kept trying to calm me down. I new Jasper felt guilty for all this and I turned to him and said " Jasper stop right now it's not your fault it's mine. I made my decision thinking it was best for her, and I was wrong. She would be in my arms right now instead she is in that room." I ran back to the house hoping Alice was to get any other visions.


	6. Chapter 6

{Godric's POV}

Bella flew off the bed and crouched in the corner of the room. She was growling and the look in her eyes was deadly. I've seen that look before, the demon. Bella was no longer in control. The others stood shocked and their fear was smoldering. Bella seemed to feel it as strongly as I did. She gazed around the room until her eyes connected with mine. The pull was so strong, undeniable and I could feel my demon rising to take control. This was the moment it was waiting for, demanding me to take what was rightfully mine, Bella. As I took a step towards her, a growl came from her and she sprang to her feet. She came at me too fast, knocking me to the ground. The others started to approach us and I shot them a look of warning, as if to tell the silently to leave me be. I wouldn't have anyone or anything harm or kill my mate. The thought made me shudder in pure anger. I growled back at her and attempted to flip her to her back. Damn, I have underestimated her strength. I could feel the demon inside me fighting back against hers. She gazed at me, as if amused to the fact that I was unable to take control. She pressed her face to my chest, moving slowly towards my neck. I could feel her teeth on my skin, biting down. A low moan escaped from my lips. I freed my hands and slammed my mouth to hers and pulled her close to me. She tore off my shirt and clawed at my chest.

We were grinding hard into one another, but that was not enough. The need for us to be one was so primal and animalistic. As I reached out to tear off her cloths, she caught my hands and slammed them back down. Why would she stop me? I could tell she wanted me as much as I wanted her. I laid there and watched her, as she removed her clothes and then mine. We were both naked, skin to skin, but we still weren't close enough. I wanted to be part of her, inside her. She wrapped her legs around me and we were like one. She rocked on top of me as I thrusted into her. She let out a growl from deep inside, I paused thinking she was in pain, she began to grind her hips again. The need for one another fueled our passion to keep going. She was mine and I was hers and I would die before we would ever be separated again. I looked into her eyes, they were full of love, trust and need. I thrusted harder, faster and she moaned out in pleasure. She leaned down close to my face and whispered into my ear, "You're mine, we are bonded." She bit down on my neck and drank from me. I came, right then, harder then I ever have before.

She pulled back, placed her hands to my face and brought it to the nape of her neck. "Drink from me, Godric" she said. How could she know my name? I thought. All this time I thought I was waiting for her, when in reality she was the one coming for me. Before I began I told her, " I promise I will never hurt you, I will protect you. Even if that means giving up my own life for yours. I would have no reason to live without you. You are what makes me whole." I bit down on her neck bringing us both to orgasm. I couldn't believe I finely had her and she was mine. I tried to flip her again and succeeded, she perched on her knees and we continued. Deeper and harder this time. I grabbed her hair to expose her neck and drank from her again. A moan from her lips and she was back on top. She was in control of me, "Who does your heart belong to?" I paused and replied, "You, it's always been you." I pulled her hips into me and could feel our bond growing stronger by each moment. My inner demon roared and was finally at peace. He had got his mate. We were so connected, I could feel her desires and emotions, just as she could feel mine. We mirror each other in every way, now that we have bonded she will never leave my side.

She grinded on me, "Don't stop, fuck me harder." I was in pure ecstasy, "As you wish, my love" I managed to say. We continued making love until the sun began to rise. We laid there, entwined into each other, I couldn't get her close enough. She laid her head on my chest with her body curled around mine. I kissed the top of her head. Sleep, I tried not to, temporary death. I didn't want to lose a moment with her. Knowing that when I wake she will be there, that was the only thing that soothed my ache.


	7. Chapter 7

{Bella's POV}

I'm awake, gazing around I didn't recognize anyone. I sprang up from the bed and crouched into the corner. My instincts were telling me I was in danger. A loud growl erupted from my chest and I glared at all those in the room. I looked around the room studying faces, but then I met his. I couldn't stop myself. I could feel the pull, I tried with my whole being to not attack him. I stood there, astonished as he started to walk towards me. I let out a growl, but that didn't seem to stop him. In one quick moment I leapt at him, knocking him to the ground. My neck recoiled as I saw the others start to approach. Before I could do anything, he shot them a look and with that the room cleared. Now it was just him and I. I was caught off guard for a moment, to which he "attempted" to flip me onto my back. I laughed inside. How could he think that I was going to let him be in control. He was weak, and me, I was undeniably stronger. I could feel the anger pulsate inside his chest, which humored me more then ever. I looked at him, something about him I remembered, but who was he. The fight to deny my attraction was stronger then giving into it. I pressed hard onto him, as my body quivered.

I tore off his shirt quickly and with such force I impressed myself and clawed at him. I pressed my face to his chest, with every breath, taking in his scent. I crept up slowly to his neck and bared my teeth, biting down. Not hard enough to break skin, but enough to show him that I was in charge. His lips pursed and a moan crept out. His hands broke my hold, but I quickly regained control. I slammed his arms to the ground and gave him a stern look. I slowly released my grip to his arms. I began to remove my clothes and then preceded to tear off what was left of his. I couldn't get close enough to him, I wanted him to be closer.

I wrapped my legs around him, and he slipped inside me. This is what my body yearned for. He thrusted inside of me with such force, I growled and he paused. Not what I wanted, I began to rock my hips again. No matter how much I wanted to stop, or understand what was happening, my mind was clouded. I wasn't in control, but something else was. He continued to thrust harder and faster. My mouth opened and I moaned. At that moment, clarity, it was then I realized who he was. Godric, my mate, my lover, my life. I leaned into him and whispered, "You're mine, we are bonded." This time I bit down onto his neck hard, I swallowed and drank from him. His body convulsed.

I arched my back and sat up. My hands caressed his face as I brought it up to my neck. "Drink from me, Godric." I had been searching for him for so long and I wasn't about to deny him anything. My blood, my body or my soul. I closed my eyes and waited to feel him begin. To my surprise he started to talk, "I promise I will never hurt you, I will protect you. Even if that means giving up my own life for yours. I would have no reason to live without you." With that statement it only cemented the fact that we were meant to be. His lips touched my neck and then his teeth. I could feel both of us orgasm.

I let down my guard, to which he flipped me onto my stomach. I arched my back as I climbed to my knees. He thrusted into me harder and deeper. His hand climbed, caressed my hair to the side and he drank from me again. I moaned and turned him, now I was back on top. Things started to clear in my mind, the fog was clearing. I was connected to him, my desires and emotions. I continued to grind on him, "Don't stop, fuck me harder." my body was weak, yet strong and I couldn't get enough of him. "As you wish, my love" he mumbled. We continued making love until the sunlight peaked. He laid there next to me, he couldn't be close enough. My body had used up all my energy. I laid my head onto his chest and positioned my body to his. He kissed the top of my head.

I knew at that moment, I would never be alone again. Godric was mine, as I was his. He knows everything about me and accepts me. Peace, I found it in him and no one would ever hurt me again.


End file.
